Baby Blue Eyes
by MMurray978
Summary: A new year at Degrassi ! A certain pair of baby blue eyes catch a new kids' interest. A past he has tried to bury and forget is slowly revealing BUT will she accept it ?  "My past was meant to be forgotten and buried Clare!"   "Why won't you tell her El?"
1. Baby Blue Eyes

**Baby Blue Eyes**

**Eli's POV**

_The way she blushed and the way she looked at me with her baby blue eyes made me more intrigued by her. Her tan friend was smiling the whole time by looking me up and down with her eyes as though she was checking me out. The baby blue eyed girl just looked at the ground while trying to mumble something out. She wa-_

"Eli ! Earth to Eli!" Adam was waving his left hand up and down infront of his friend's face but Eli was stuck in his world.

"Oh… sorry Adam I was um… thinking about…" Eli thought about something to say but Adam stopped him.

"Clare right ?" Adam had never seen his friend so head over heels for a girl. This was obviously new news to Adam. Eli hadn't been able to really meet Clare, besides killing her glasses with his had heard the story over and over again. Eli hadn't properly met Clare because he had skipped the first day of school to listen to heavy metal music. Adam hadn't met Clare either but had seen her around in the hallway talking to her friend (Alli_, I think her name is)_ or getting her books from her locker. Adam knew who Clare was because Eli and he had lockers across from Clare. He had caught Eli starring at her. Eli hadn't denied his liking her which was a good sign.

Adam had to tell me a couple of times to blink when he had caught me starring at her intently. Adam said it would look creepy if I didn't blink every once and a while. I didn't really know I had taken a liking to her. I wore all black from head,to nail, even to toe. I listened to heavy metal and drove a hearse. My only friend was Adam. But still I liked Clare. We were complete opposites- she wore color and smiled while I wore black and smirked every once in a while but never fully smiled.

"So Eli, when are you going to ask Clare out?"Adam smiled, nudging me and pointed at Clare, who was walking down the hallway.

"I don't plan on asking her out." I knew that Adam was looking at me confused but I was too busy gazing at Clare.

"I bet she would love to go out on a date with a creepy dude like you though!" Although Adam could get annoying sometimes he sure did have a great sense of humor, one of the reasons why we hung out.

* * *

"RRRIIIIING" The bell rung for 5th period, which meant Science for Adam and English for Clare and me.  
I smiled to myself as I walked towards the English room. I sat down in the seat in front of Clare. She was there already getting her English book out while concentrating on a book. She's multi-tasker, smart girl.  
The second bell rang which meant that class was about to begin. Clare put away her book sadly but looked up to pay attention to the teacher.

"I enjoyed reading everybody's stories. Some of you could use some work by the grades you are about to receive on your papers, but others did marvelous."

I could care less about this class but since Clare was in it, she made it worth coming. Dowes started handing back our essays; when I received mine I didn't look at it.

I knew I had gotten an "A" , which was fine for me. She handed back Clare's. She looked over her paper, then looked up with a scowl on her face.

"I don't understand. I used complex writing structure and advanced words." Clare's sweet soft voice spoke with anger in it.

I rolled my eyes thinking to myself, _Clare just accept the grade you got._

Ms. Dowes replied back camly, "Clare your earlier essays were divine but lately they've been distant. You need to stop hiding behind vampire stories." Clare blushed a bit.  
Clare writes vampire stories? Another thing about Clare I didn't know. Thanks Ms. Dowes!

"I have decided to put Eli and you as English partners for this semester." she said enthusiastically. I couldn't believe what I had just heard come out of the teacher's and me partners ? That meant spending time together and understanding what's so bad about her paper.I know not to smile but inside I feel my heart beat faster and faster knowing that Clare Edwards was my English partner.

On the other hand, Clare wasn't to happy about Eli Goldsworthy being her partner. What was wrong with her essays that she had to have an English partner for the whole semester? Sure, I have writer's block but that's all. I mean there was nothing wrong with Eli, besides the fact that he was cute and he was the guy that had run over her glasses but what made him deserve an "A" and not her?

* * *

Eli walked towards the door with Clare behind him. Clare cut in front of him and raced to the door to get out of the classroom first. Haha, I'm sorry Clare but let's see who makes it out first. I rushed towards the door and managed to get on the right side of Clare. We were in the doorway side by side but I managed to make it out first. She wasn't too happy about me pushing her out of the way.I couldn't help myself and smirked at her while doing so.

I see Adam at the end of the hallway reading a comic book while sitting on the ground. I race towards him "knocking" people out of the way. Well I wouldn't say I "knocked" them out of the way, they sorta just got out of my way;they saw I was determined to get somewhere so they just moved out of the way. I know I intimidate them but I like that. Adam looked up and saw I was coming towards him so he smiled and stood up from where he was sitting.

"So, how was English with Clare ?" Adam said. He asked me that every single day after he had found out that I even had English with Clare.

"We're partners for this semester." I smirk as I lean against the lockers.

Adam's mouth drops open with shock. He quickly closes his mouth and then puts up his hand for a high-five.

I smile back then smack my hand against his. This was a good beginning to getting to know Clare Edwards.


	2. Ch 2: Meeting Morty

**Meeting Morty **

**Clare's POV**

*A few days later*

I couldn't stop thinking about the smirk that always seemed to be on Eli's face. "Ugh!" It drove me crazy day and night. I can't believe last Tuesday I skipped class and screamed at the top of my lungs in front of people I didn't even know. Awhile back, K.C. had managed to get me to embarrass myself to show that people indeed did care about me, but now Eli had showed me to not care about what people think about ME! Also when Eli and I had skipped or as he liked to call it,_taking off. _After I had shown him that I didn't care about what people thought about me, I tried to convince him to do it. All he would say was that it wasn't _his _"style."I managed to back him up into a pole and he grabbed my wrists;I could feel him breathing. This was a little too close for my comfort, but he seemed to want to...um... kiss me. That was awkward so I backed up almost had one of those typical smirks on his face as if he enjoyed seeing my discomfort.

I knew as I walked up to my locker that I would have to tell Eli that we couldn't skip class anymore, but only for my parents' sake. I closed my locker, with my bag resting on my shoulder bulging with 3 gigantic books. I knew I had to find Eli before the end of the day, so I looked one way to see Eli and a guy I didn't know talking and laughing. Finding Eli was easier then I thought but the talking part I wasn't sure about anymore especially with his friend standing there!

I sighed, breathing slowly, trying to think of what to say. The guy I didn't know saw me coming and a smile started to come across his face. He nudged Eli, who was getting books out of his locker. Eli turned to Adam who pointed at me. Eli shut his locker, watching me come up to them. Eli decided to let Adam talk to Clare so they would get to know each other.

"Hi Clare!" Adam said happily and starring at Clare to get a good look at her. He wanted to figure out why Eli was so infatuated (_if that's what you could call it_) with her. She was pretty but what captured Adam's attention the most about Clare was her piercing blue-like the sky eyes.

Clare heard her name come from the boys' mouth but she didn't recognize him. "Um hi, have we met before?" She was confused while Eli just smirked and then leaned against the lockers. _Ugh! That_ _smirk was starting to get old- then again that smirk could never get old, _Clare thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Adam. Eli told me _all_ about you." Adam winked at me then looked at Eli with this huge grin on his face. He saw Eli's frown form but Adam didn't care. Wasn't it obvious that Eli was in _love _ with Clare? Clare seemed interested enough in Eli to want to hang out with him but time would tell about her feelings towards Eli.

Clare raised her eyebrows and started to blush when Adam had said that Eli had told Adam _all _about her. "Well, Eli I hope you didn't tell Adam about my public embarrassment. We wouldn't want word to get around that Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy skipped class just to go scream at the top of their lungs at random people; or should I say that _I_ screamed at people at the top of my lungs" She tried to sound sarcastic but didn't think it sounded as sarcastic as Eli could make it sound.

Adam had taken notice when Clare had blushed when he had said that Eli had told him everything about her. He knew that Eli had always loved getting under Clare's skin. Maybe Clare was easier to figure out then he thought she would be due to her actions around Eli. Adam knew that Eli wouldn't believe him if he told Eli that Clare liked him.

Adam nudged Eli in the ribs trying to get him to answer. Eli smirked once more and answered Clare. "I didn't tell Adam that because you don't need to be embarrassed anymore then you were at the Dot." He pushed off the lockers and took Clare's hand.

Clare had forgotten why she had come over to Eli and Adam's lockers. She got lost looking into Eli's forest green mysterious eyes. She looked down to see Eli's cold hand holding hers. She started to feel heat radiate onto her cheeks .She always blushed with Eli around, no matter what he did to her.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Let's ditch class and go exploring in the city." After he said that to her he looked at her waiting for an answer. His eyes pleading with want. He wanted to go somewhere with her, get to know her.

I knew I couldn't ditch class again _especially _for the whole day. He had said those words with such passion I didn't know a voice could have. He was staring at me waiting for an answer. "Ok sure, but does Adam get to go with us? I would really like that." I smile and point at Adam who's reading a Superman comic book.

"Anything for you Clare." Eli says smiling and nodded towards Adam. Eli didn't mind that Clare wanted Adam to come along because that meant Adam would talk to her and he could listen to her responses, which meant he would get to know her quicker and easier with someone else asking the questions. Adam as if on cue put his comic book away and said, "Clare, like there's a reason why Eli would leave me behind. I would ditch school for anything!" Adam was indeed excited about skipping school and so was Eli.

They started walking towards the front doors but I stayed put thinking about all the consequences I would be in: _getting grounded, letting Eli think I'm in love with him, which I am_. I shrugged my shoulders and then looked at the two guys who had almost made it towards the doors then they stopped. I guess that they had figured out that they had forgotten me. They turned around and looked up at me with a face that screamed, "C'mon!" I quickly walked up to them and they linked their arms into mine, one on each side. This was going to be a fun adventure for sure.

* * *

I sighed as I landed onto my bed. Eli, Adam, and I ended up in Toronto. We looked at shops but mostly car shops for Morty. _Can you believe that he calls Morty? It makes no sense._I was a bit scared at first when they walked me towards Morty. It took a couple of minutes for me to even get into the funeral car. I was put in the middle of Adam and Eli which meant I was closer to Eli. I could feel my heart race faster and faster as we sped out of the school parking lot knowing that what I was doing was wrong but I had changed over the summer for the old Clare would have never done this-ditching school with two guys, one she _loved_, and the other who was a friend. Going to the city in a hearse made it even scarier but exciting.

Boy would Alli wonder where I had been and would of course want details why I skipped school. Along the way we talked about things we hated about school and things we liked. Adam talked most of the time which was fine for me. Eli was concentrating on driving while I concentrated on Eli and of course talked to Adam. It made me wonder why Adam and Eli were friends. I mean Adam was all talkative while Eli didn't talk much but smirk, that _adorable _smirk, and listen. Opposites in friends are good to have.

I picked up my phone and saw that Ali had tried to call me 20 times! _20 times, sheesh you would think I was someone famous!_ When Ali answered the phone, she of course wanted to know why I ditched class and who with. I told her everything that had happened. After about 30 minutes of telling her everything I had done she said that tomorrow at school I was to introduce my boyfriend and Adam to her. I told her not to call Eli my boyfriend. But merely a friend or an English partner. She giggled then agreed sadly.

Afterwards I took a shower, put on my PJs then got into bed with my computer. I was going to write another vampire story. This time though the boy isn't blonde, blue-eyed, and colorful. But clad in black clothing, with green eyes and dark brown hair. I smiled to myself as I began to write.


	3. Ch 3: Timeless Love

**Timeless Love**

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't get the way Clare had been able to scream at the Dot last Tuesday. Then she had wanted me to scream! No way was I going to make a fool of myself. I answered her saying that it wasn't my _"style." _She didn't believe me but she managed to back me up into a pole. She reached for my hands to drag me away from the pole but I grabbed her wrists, causing her to be very close to me. The first thing that came into my mind was, _Should I kiss her? _I cautiously began to lean in and her discomfort became more noticeable. She quickly jumped back and I smirked at her.

I stayed against the pole and watched her as she eyed me with embarrassment then sat down facing the rode instead of me. I was stuck in that memory when my phone started to vibrate. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and looked to see who it was; it was Adam.

"Hey Eli, you know that Clare has a website about these stories she writes about vampires. Well I think she wrote about yoooouuuu." Adam said that last part in a taunting voice. I could just imagine Adam winking at me. I sighed before answering. "Sure Adam, what's the website called?" "It's called " I hung up and got my computer out. I turned it on and waited for it to load. It's going to be interesting to see what character he was in her story.

He got on internet then googled the website. I clicked the website and saw the newest post Clare had submitted, which was 5 minutes ago. It was titled: "Timeless Love" He smirked at the title but couldn't help feeling a little bubbly inside, for Adam had told him that Clare had written a character like me. I read the story and this part I was intrigued by:

"_I managed to push his body against the cold cement wall. I looked up into those mysterious emerald green eyes. His mouth started to twitch as he held my wrists not letting me free. He pulled me closer to him, not entirely against my will. He let go of my left wrist; I reached out and touched his dark brown hair that covered his left eye and began to lean in closer and closer while he did the exact same thing. Our lips drew closer and closer, and then they touched. His lips were soft against mine. The warmth of my body defied the coldness of his…"_

This brought me back to the incident at the Dot. Now I think that she indeed had wanted me to kiss her but stopped me. I would eventually have to tell her that I had read "Timeless Love" and my perceptive on the boy's character. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 1:10 A.M. I yawned and closed my computer before turning out the light and getting into bed wearily from today's school and thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next day I had decided that I would let my feelings about Clare known to her. I walked up the stairs of Degrassi confident and entered the building. Adam was talking to Clare and I needed to talk to him first before I make a fool out of myself to Clare. I came over to where they were talking and grabbed his arm without speaking to Clare and dragged him away. I knew if I looked back at Clare I would become nervous and have a sense of strong sarcasm.

Adam wasn't, to the least to say, too happy that I had interrupted him and Clare. He jerked his arm away when we were a few feet away from Clare.

"Hey dude! Why did you do that?"Adam said angrily. I inhaled and exhaled slowly before telling him. "I'm going to tell Clare what I feel for her… today." Adam's face turned for angry to shock to happiness. "What made you decide to come out to her? I bet it was the story right?"

I smirked and nodded. Adam sighed with relief and then slapped me on the back before leaving. I turned around to go talk to Clare but when I turned around, she was no longer there. I guess I would have to wait until later in the day.

~Later On~

At last it was time for my favorite class, English. I hadn't seen Clare all day because I had been busy trying to come up with a way to tell her, I still had no way to tell her. I entered the class and sat down in my seat. On the board was written, "Romeo & Juliet Act V." _Great_ I said to myself sarcastically. I knew _Romeo and Juliet_ was one of Clare's favorite plays. She walked in the door and one glance at the board and she was practically jumping up and down. Then the bell rang and Ms. Dowes had to tell Clare to please take her seat. Clare started to blush when she had realized that everyone had been watching her little excitement dance, including me.

When she had taken her seat, I turned back to face her and whispered, "Great dance Edwards." Then I winked before turning back around. I didn't need to see her blush even more because I knew she would. started to talk about how William Shakespeare had written a tragic romantic story about a young woman named Juliet who falls in love with her family's enemies' son, Romeo. I read the play 3 times and saw nothing good about it except that their love was so unconditional that they ended killing themselves because love had taken over their bodies.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts still thinking how I felt about her. Would she be able to accept my past? No matter how dark it was? Or no matter what I did? Does she even have feelings for me? Of course she does, she even wrote about me in her story last night. But… "!", a voice broke my inner thoughts.

I suddenly looked up to see with her hands on her hips waiting for me to answer a question. ", I'm sorry but what was the question again?" I tried to pull a smile on my face but she had been the one to interrupt my thoughts. "Mr. Goldsworthy, my question was why did Romeo drink the poison, killing himself?" I thought for a second before answering her.

"Romeo decided to end his life because without Juliet there would be no sun in _his_ world. He had found his reason to live when he had met her. He knew there would be no way to live if she wasn't with him. No one to live with, no one to love him, and no one to be _his_ sun. She was light while he was darkness. His last words before he died were, "O my love! My wife!"… I turned around to face Clare then kept going on with what I was saying, "His love for her was eternal. He was under a love spell that never could be broken."I raised my eyebrows at her after I was done. I turned back around to look up and see shocked. "Mr. Goldsworthy, I'm at a loss for words." Then she clapped and all around me the girls were sighing. I just only hope that the one girl I felt was the sun in my world, had received the true message behind my words.


	4. Ch 4: Decisions  & Choices Pt1

**Decisions and Choices Pt.1**

**Clare's POV**

_ Did he really look at me? No he couldn't have. He was probably looking at the girl behind me_. I turned around to see that Joey was sitting there. _Okay, that wasn't an option. Maybe he's gay._ It did seem like he was looking at me though. His piercing green eyes had captured mine, making me have to look at him while he said those last words. "His love for her was eternal. He was under a love spell that could never be broken." When he raised his eyebrows and smiled at me that confirmed it. _Wow! He didn't smirk! That's a first._ I couldn't help laughing at that thought.

The bell rang and everyone began packing, except for Eli. He just sat there, watching me. I finally looked up and said, "That was beautiful. How did you manage to out Romeo's feelings into words?"

"I guess I used my own feelings. You see Clare, that's what writing is about; putting your own thoughts and feelings into your writing." He slowly stood up from his desk and came closer to me. He took my left hand with his right and pulled me to him. He whispered in my ear, "I love how you described me in your story last night." I could feel his hot breath on my ear and then my eyes were wide when he had said that he had read my story. I whipped my head back to look into his eyes if he was mocking me.

He wasn't. He leaned in to kiss me but suddenly let go of my hand and pulled away from me. He slung his backpack onto his shoulder and went to the door. Before he exited he looked back where I was standing and winked. Then he was gone. I just couldn't understand this guy. It made me so angry. I had just revealed my feelings for him and he had done the same thing too, but why didn't he kiss me?

I realized I was still in the English room. I grabbed my books and got out of there. I saw Ali by our lockers putting lip-stick on. I walked up to her and said, "We need to talk." She turned towards me and I told her about my vampire story and everything up until what had happened between Eli and me after English class. She was giggling with glee when I had finished. She practically screamed, "Clare, that boy is in LOVE with you! I knew you liked him!" She hugged me then ran off, probably going to go tell Drew that I had a boyfriend.

I went into the lunch-room to find Adam alone, without Eli. I was confused so I walked over to Adam and sat down on the opposite side of him. "Adam, where's Eli?" "Eli, um…he…"

**Adam's POV**

I hated lying to Clare since it was clear that she needed to talk to Eli. I had found Eli earlier after his English class sitting by his tree outside. He had his head between his hands and his shoulders hung low. I knew something was wrong with him, so I approached him. Eli must've heard footsteps because his head jerked up from his hands to see who was coming. I held my hands up in surrender. He sighed with relief, but his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

I sat down next to him and said, "Do you want to talk about it?" I looked around to see if anybody was there, no one was around. Eli groaned and put his head on his hand so he could hold up his head. "I told Clare my feelings for her in English." I stared at him with disbelief and looked at his face to make sure that what he had said was true. "Wait, did she reject you?" "No, she has feelings for me, I could tell, but I don't know if she can take my past." Adam knew about Eli's past and he had been the only one that Eli had told. "Well, Eli I doubt she would care about your past, or I mean I don't think it would change her feelings about you." Eli looked horrible; he was being torn by the two decisions he could make, tell Clare his past or just push her away from him.

In an attempt to cheer Eli up, I said, "Clare's probably going to wonder where you've gone off to." Eli suddenly got up and walked towards the parking lot. I knew he was going to drive away, escape his troubles. I knew that I couldn't stop him, so I just sighed and watched my best friend go.

I went back inside the building and saw people leaning against lockers, meaning that lunch had started. I went into the lunch room and sat at a table, alone. I wasn't hungry after what had happened with Eli. I understood what Eli meant about keeping his past a secret and not wanting to push Clare away. Besides, I, myself, knew how it was to have a past and secret I hadn't told anybody, except for Eli and my stepbrother.

I was thinking about Eli when Clare had come up and sat down on the opposite side of the table. I already knew that she was going to ask about Eli. I really wanted to tell her the truth, but by the way Eli had looked at me, I knew it was best to keep it a secret…for now. Clare found her voice and timidly asked where Eli was. I looked at my hands that were fidgeting with my hat. I didn't look at her when I answered but decided to answer quickly before I could reveal anything more than needed.

"Eli…um…he...he's sick. Yeah! He wasn't feeling well after English so he decided to take off." _That had to be one of my worst lies!_ "Oh. He looked fine to me in class, but if you say so..." Clare looked confused but I had never lied to her, so I guess she believed me when I said that Eli didn't feel well.

Clare walked off and I was left alone with my thoughts again. _I hope he doesn't do anything stupid. _I could only hope for my friend.


	5. Ch 5: Decisions and Choices Pt2

Eli's POV

I started Morty and drove off. I knew that Clare would wonder where I was. I couldn't believe that I had almost kissed her in the English room but stopped myself before it happened. My past was holding me back. Clare was so pure, so innocent and I wasn't. I had done too many things that were too hard to forget.

At least she was smart enough to know that I had revealed my feelings. I remember the way her face looked when I let go of her and went to the door. She was confused, and disappointed, that I had let her go. I had never met anyone as perfect as Clare Edwards. I parked Morty near the park.

The park was my haven, my escape. Whenever I need to be alone, that's where I go. _No one's here, _I thought as I got out and grabbed my guitar from the back. I found an isolated bench and sighed as I sat down. I put the guitar on my thigh and started to play. This guitar is a part of my past. The past I try so hard to hide and forget. Needless to say, the past I chose not to reveal to Clare.

_What if she just laughs at me? What if she tells me to stay away from her? Will she be able to handle my past? Will she treat me the same as before? _All those thoughts were running through my head. I played my guitar louder and louder, trying to get rid of the thoughts in my mind, the images of this beautiful girl.

I stayed 'till it was dark. I mostly just sat there wrapped in my thoughts. Thoughts about Clare. I got up with my guitar and walked back to where Morty was parked. Opened the back and put my guitar in. I hopped into the car and drove off. By the time I reached home, I had put together a plan for the Clare situation. Hopefully, everything will go as planned tomorrow at school.

Adam's POV

I woke up to see Drew laughing at me and with an empty glass in his hand. He had just poured water on me and oh, did he like to pull pranks on me. I wasn't too happy about that. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed for the door. As I opened the front door, I put my ear buds in and started listening to some Dead Hands music. When I looked up, I saw Eli leaning against Morty. I turned off my iPod and walked up to him. "Why the crap did you leave me?" He just stood there and smirked before answering. "I decided to take off and clear my thoughts." He then stopped leaning against Morty, went to the driver's side, and got in. I shook my head, got in the car, and shut the door hard. The ride to school was very quiet, but I was fine with that.

When we arrived to school I saw Clare and Ali. I stayed in the car for a few minutes to let them walk inside the school. I just wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by them, knowing they'd be asking about Eli. When I unlocked the car and was about to open the car when Eli touched my shoulder. I turned to him and he said, "I can't have Clare." I saw sadness written all over his face. "My past will be too much for Clare to handle. I don't want her to treat me differently if she finds out. I don't deserve her so…." I interrupted him before he could finish. "So, you're just going to push her away?" Eli nodded slowly. I didn't know what to say; I opened the car door and walked away. I was already mad at Eli and now he does this! I understood that he didn't want to freak Clare out with his past but I doubt Clare would let Eli just walk out of her life, especially after what happened in the English room during lunch.

I was late to class; I didn't care. I avoided Clare and Ali all morning. I knew Clare would ask about Eli and I hated to lie. I did it yesterday, but that was for a "good" cause, well, I think it was.During lunch I went to the library to check out some books for my History class. No one was in the library, except for the librarian and me.

I was humming a song when I heard someone crying. It was coming from the back of the library. I walked back there when I hear a familiar voice. I stopped in my tracks and hid behind a bookshelf and could see two people at a table.

"Clare, it's alright." "No, Ali it isn't! I thought he liked me. How could I have been so stupid?" I realized that they had to be talking about Eli. _Great Eli! What did you do to Clare?_ I kept listening to see if Clare would reveal what Eli had done. Ali sat next to Clare and asked, "Clare what exactly did Eli do?" Clare sniffed before answering. "I followed Eli this morning when he arrived to school. I wanted to talk to him about what had happened after English class yesterday. He went behind the school, but before I could confront him a girl joined him. She smiled at him and then they…kissed!" Ali yelled, "That jerk!" Clare started to cry some more.

I ran off to find Eli. I found him outside, under his tree, eating an apple and reading a book. I grabbed his book out of his hands and threw it behind my back. "What the hell Adam! I was actually reading that!" _Good, I finally got Eli mad! Score!_ "What did you do to Clare? I crossed my arms over my chest and had my eyebrows narrowed. Eli had only seen that look once before and he knew that I meant business so he knew not to try anything funny.

"Oh, you heard about that?" He drowned and looked anywhere else to avoid my stare. "Hell yes I heard about that! Clare is crying in the library while Ali wants to rip your head off!" "It was the only way I could think of to push Clare away from me." he looked up at me and I knew that even he was mad at himself for what he had done. "So Clare and aren't friends anymore?" "I guess not. I asked for a new partner, so tomorrow I'll have a new partner." Eli looked distressed and mad.

"So, you got everything you wanted right?" I asked as I sat down next to him. "No, not exactly. I have the girl I love hating my guts." He tried to laugh but it sounded too forced. "That was your choice though. You could have told Clare about your past." I knew Eli hated himself right now. "So, am I still friends with Clare?" Eli just shrugged so I took that as a no. _Stupid Eli! I have to tell Clare or Ali about Eli and so what if Eli doesn't want to be my friend anymore? _

**Clare's POV**

I knew I couldn't go to class after lunch. I called my mom and told her I needed to go home because I wasn't feeling well. She said alright and she said that she wouldn't be home until 10, due to she was "working" late. _Yeah right!_ She and dad had been having problems, so my dad decided to take a 2 month business trip. Clare texted Ali telling her to drop by the Dot at 5, so they could talk some more. Ali texted back, agreeing. Drew, her boyfriend, had football practice today.

So I grabbed my things from my locker and dropped by the office to tell them I wasn't feeling well. After the office I headed outside and started to walk away from the school. I still couldn't believe that Eli would do that. I couldn't wait to drown my sorrows with a liter of chocolate ice cream when I got home.

~Later On~

At the Dot, I finally saw Ali jog through the glass door. It was obvious she had been running before because she was out of breath. We talked about Eli and concluded (well Ali did) that I needed to get a boyfriend. I kept telling her that I was done with guys. She raised her eyebrows and then shrugged. We ate burgers and she said we need to hang-out more often. I had been hanging out a lot with Eli and Adam lately cause she had been too busy being with Drew.

It was 8 by the time we said good-bye and I was tired. Ali flew out the door after saying goodbye so she could call Drew. I paid for my dinner and went to the door. When I had walked out of the Dot and onto the street I walked past a dark figure asking some people of they had seen a person in the picture he was holding up. They nodded their heads no and kept walking.

I crossed the street and the man approached me. He cut in front of me and asked me, "Hey there, I was just wondering if you had seen or even know this boy." He held up the picture so I could look at it. It was a picture of young boy that was about 10 years old, with black or dark brown hair, green or hazel eyes (I wasn't very sure), and a smirk on his face. I shook my head no and kept walking, farther and farther away from the desperate man.


	6. Ch 6: Beginnings and Changes

**2 Months Later**

**Adam's POV  
**

It had already been 2 months since Eli and Clare had last spoken. Eli kept trying to convince himself that not hanging around with her was what was best for her. I always caught Eli watching Clare in the library, lunchroom, the hallway, and probably English class. If Clare was there then so was Eli, watching her. I hadn't talked to Clare or Ali either, but had waved at them between classes and they thankfully smiled and waved back._ At least they don't take it out on me after what Eli did. _

Eli wasn't himself anymore. I mean he still dressed in black, drove Morty, but he didn't seem to have anything to say. When he and Clare almost got together, that's all he would talk about. Clare. Now if I even got one word out of his mouth that was worth about $100. He would usually let me do all the talking and I missed his comments. I missed the old Eli. I needed to fix things with Eli and Clare. And fast!

**Eli's POV  
**

Another day of living hell. I went to my locker and saw Adam lost in thought. Probably thinking about a comic book. I grabbed my books and closed my locker. I leaned against it and watched whoever passed. Then a certain blue eyed girl walked by. Her head was hung low as if ashamed to come to school. I still loved Clare. _She would always be my sun. Even if I couldn't have her. _I wanted to go hug her and ask her what was wrong. Couldn't anyone see that something was clearly bothering her?

For English, I now have some cheerleader named Heather. For a cheerleader she was smart. She was nice but flirted with me. I was getting sick of it. I looked across the room to see Clare and her partner Joey. They were sitting next to each other talking, well Clare was. I could see that Joey wasn't paying attention to what she was saying but rather paying attention to her. I wanted to go over there and punch him, but I wasn't her boyfriend; I wasn't even her friend.

Ms. Dawes had wanted to know why I had wanted to switch partner but said yes. As soon as the bell rang I was out the door leaving Heather. I needed to escape this, everything single little thing. I went outside and went to Morty. I got the keys out and unlocked him. Grabbed my guitar, shut the door, and locked Morty. I wasn't allowed to skip class for awhile. Mr. Simpson had caught me 2 weeks ago. I went to my tree and started to strum the guitar. Adam came from behind the tree and sat down. He recognized the tune from one of my favorite Dead Hand songs. When the song ended, Adam clapped. "So, this is the guitar that… well you know." "Yep, this thing has been with me since I was 13." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I started to play again.

**Adam POV**

I never had seen Eli play his guitar but I had heard stories about it. Stories Eli wanted to erase from his memory. I was ready to burst open and demand that Eli tell Clare that he's sorry and ask her to give him a second chance. Eli would never ask Clare that, but I knew Eli still loved her.

_I wonder how to get Ali's number. Drew probably has it. _I told Eli that I had something to do. I got up and walked off towards the jocks table. I saw Drew and headed straight to him. We still had a great step-brother-to-step-brother relationship even though I hung out with Eli, the hearse owner, and Drew was the star quarter back. I tapped Drew's shoulder and he turned his head to see who it was. I motioned him to follow me. He told the team he would be back, got up and followed me. We walked a few feet away so no one could hear us.

I looked around before talking, "Drew, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need Ali's number now." "It's okay, why do you need it though?" "I need to tell her something." "Sure, just remember she is my girlfriend." He laughed and I smiled. _Drew was sometimes a hot head, but always came through_. Drew whipped out his cell phone and dictated Ali's number. I wrote it down with a pen on my hand. I thanked Drew and we did our handshake. I told him good-bye and walked away. I whipped out my cell phone and texted Ali.

**Ali's POV**

I was eating lunch with Clare because she wasn't happy with her English partner. Then my cell phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and saw that I had received a text message. _Probably Drew! Just the kind of distraction I need! _When I opened it, it read, "We need to talk." It wasn't from Drew and the number was unknown. I texted back, "Who is this?" I looked back up and saw that the place where Clare had been sitting was empty. I looked around to see if anyone was texting, but no one seemed to texting.

My cell phone vibrated again and I immediately grabbed it from the table. The text read, "Who cares? Just meet me outside the school at 3:05." I debated on going, but I finally decided that I would go. _Maybe it's Drew from another cell phone._ I waited, not so patiently, for school to be over. Then the last bell rang for class to end. I raced to my locker, got my books, and went to the entrance of the school. I looked at the clock on my cell phone. "3:05." I was right on time. I looked around to see if Drew was making his way towards me to surprise me. I felt a hand tap my shoulder from behind. I turned around expecting to see Drew. When I saw who it was, I became confused.

**Clare's POV  
**

_Two months!_ I thought to myself as I walked home from school. Two months since Eli had talked to me. All the guys I like _or even love_ disappear. Eli was different from K.C. in a way or two, but like him too. Adam still waves at me between class but not Eli. I always smile and wave back at Adam. I thought Eli did like me because he was about to kiss me in the English room during lunch but then stopped. I had wanted him to kiss me. I replayed that scene over and over again.

I sat down on a bench at the park near my house. I curled my feet up to my chest so I could put my head on my knees. I sighed and had to fight the tears that were forming because of Eli. I really did like him. It wasn't like the way it had been with K.C. I had heard from Ali that Jenna had cheated on K.C., so they had broken up. I didn't feel one bit sorry for K.C. _Besides he cheated on me with her and then she cheated on him. Now he knows what it feels like. _

I was tired of school. My dad still hadn't come back from his business trip, which was fine for me. My mom was always "working" late so I usually had the house to myself. I need to talk to someone._ I needed Eli._ No, Clare don't say that. _Yes, I need Eli!_ _He would understand me no matter what. _I tried to call Ali but it went to her voicemail. Ali was having a wonderful junior year. She had the quarter back star as her boyfriend._ Drew wasn't the player l thought he was going to be. _Drew was cool and very nice, unlike Eli. I got up from my curled position and headed home, I needed some sleep.

I couldn't sleep, well, just not yet. I had a stupid English project to finish. Ms. Dawes had separated Eli and me. I have Joey now. He's smart, but is easily distracted. He had already asked me if I had a boyfriend and I replied a no. Then he asked me out and I quickly replied no. Joey was cute but annoying. Meanwhile Eli had Heather, a cheerleader. I had noticed her flipping her glossy long silvery-blonde hair in Eli's face a couple of times. Other times she would slip her hand onto his thigh under the desks. He would quickly grab her hand and drop it on the desk with any annoyed look on his face.

Two hours later, I was done with my essay. I put my computer away and quickly slipped into a world where all my troubles just disappeared.


	7. Ch 7: Meeting in The Park

**Ali's POV**

I turned around to come face to face with someone who _**definitively**_ was not Drew. There in front of me was Adam. "Adam! Did you send me that text?" "Yes; we need to talk." I raised one of my eyebrows and nodded slowly. _I don't have anything better to do since Clare has disappeared and Drew's at football practice._ "Want to go to the Dot?" "Sure." We walked silently towards the Dot. We sat down at a table outside so that we were facing each other. I knew that Adam was Eli's friend and Drew's stepbrother.

"So, why do you need to talk to me?" "It's about Eli and Clare." I scooted my chair closer to the table and nodded my head for him to go on. _Eli, that jerk!_ "Okay, Eli knew that Clare was watching him kiss that girl." I was about to say something but Adam held out his hand to stop me. "Let me finish, then you can talk and ask questions if you need to." I nodded my head.

I stood up from my seat and said, "Eli doesn't want Clare to find out about his past?" "Yeah, he thinks that she the truth will blind her and she'll reject him." _Might as well tell him about K.C. _ "Adam there's something you should know about Clare." Adam nodded and relaxed. "Well, you know that Clare used to date K.C. and then he cheated on her with Jenna. What a lot of people don't know is that K.C. used to live at a group home. I don't know the whole story like Clare does, but his parents did drugs. He then vandalized cars, stole, and I think he even began doing drugs. When Clare found out, all she did was ask him if it was true. He said yes and they still dated. She didn't care that he lived in a group home."

"I know that Clare wouldn't be affected by Eli's past, no matter how awful it is. Clare will treat him the same, just like she treated K.C." Adam seemed shocked about the information I had just shared with him. " I never expected that about Clare or K.C." "Well K.C. sure can hide his past well." "So, Adam what are we going to do about Eli and Clare?" Adam smiled and after a while began talking. "I was thinking that you and I could go over to Eli's and tell him that he was wrong about Clare and since he's _**madly in love **_with her, he can go get her back, but this might only happen if she will take him." I giggled and said, " I _**know**_ Clare will take him back, since she _**loves**_ him." We put together a plan of how to talk to Eli and how to get Clare to talk to him.

**Adam's POV**

It felt good to be able to tell somebody about the situation with Eli, I felt free for the first time in a very long time. I knew that Ali was Clare's best friend and would some how understand. It was a good thing that Drew was now dating her, so it wasn't that awkward to talk to her. I still couldn't believe what I had heard from Ali. I mean I knew that K.C. was on the football team with Drew. I didn't know K.C. as well as Drew did, but I had seem him around school hanging out with some blonde chick; now I knew it was Jenna.

I headed home after talking with Ali. _That was definitively a weight off my shoulders._ When I entered the house Drew jogged up to me. "Did you and Ali talk?" "Yeah, about Clare and Eli." Drew frowned. " You mean that guy who Ali thinks is a jerk?" Drew was more aware of things than I thought and so was Peter. "Drew, Eli's story is more complicated than you think." Drew raised his hands in an act of surrender. "Sure bro, whatever you say. So you like Ali?" He smiled. " Yeah, she's nice." "Good, I'm really glad you like her." _Ali was the first real girlfriend that Drew had had. He had never settled on one girl at their old schools. _We went into the living room and watched some T.V. I was anxious to see the results of Ali's and my plan.

**Eli's POV**

_Who ever said, Thank God It's Friday... I was glad that it was Saturday and wouldn't have to see Clare's brilliant blue eyes. _I could still see them in my mind, haunting images of her tumbled all over my mind. I turned over in my bed so I was lying on my back. I put my hands behind my head and slowly drifted back to sleep, into a world were those blue eyes were mine.

When I woke up, pulled on a T-shirt and picked up my guitar. I grabbed an apple out of a basket my grandfather put by the door and headed out the door. I got into Morty and drove to the park. I parked and found a bench. I started to play one of my favorite songs. I stopped when I realized my stomach growling. _Right, need to eat breakfast, no, was it lunch, oh, who knows. _

I ate my apple and threw the core in the trashcan. When I went back to the bench there were 2 people sitting there, did I already say they were sitting on _**my**_ bench? I hurried back to see who was sitting there. As I got closer I saw that it was Adam and some chick. _What are __**they**__ doing here? _I walked up to them and Adam spoke, " Eli you mentioned you liked coming here for peace and to play your guitar." He pointed at the guitar that was lying on his lap. "Well it's um… nice to see both you here.", I said awkwardly.

The chick got up and introduced herself as Ali. After she had introduced herself she pushed me to the bench and forced me to sit. She was strong for such a small girl! Adam got up and stood next to her. "We need to talk." Adam said sternly. " About what?" I smirked but agreed. " I know why you and Clare aren't together yet." My smirk was wiped off my face. I was angry, no, I was furious that Adam had told her.

"Eli, I don't know about your past but Clare dated a delinquent kid." That information brought me into a silent stare. I couldn't believe that sweet, innocent Clare had dated a delinquent. Ali said, " Yes Eli, I know what you're thinking, but Clare dated K.C., who had a pretty harsh past. When she found out, all she was did was ask him about it. He confirmed that it was true and they kept dating!"

"My past is completely different and Adam knows it!" "I know, Eli, but your past is similar to K.C.'s!" Adam was getting impatient while Ali was growing more and more determined. I stood up and snatched my guitar out of their grasp. I pushed through Ali and Adam. I was tired of being compared to Clare's precious K.C.; I was tired of people. Ali shouted, " Yeah Eli, just run. Just like K.C. did when things weren't going his way! Just run from your problems!" I knew that Ali was strong-willed but she could never out run me. I shouted back over my shoulder, "Now you guys can add one more thing that K.C. and I are alike." I kept running from them, willing my legs to go faster and faster. "Clare loves you!" Ali was becoming desperate and was running out of ideas of ways to get me to come back. Her words acted like brakes. _Clare Edwards, the girl who was the definition of perfection, the girl with the amazing sapphire eyes, in love…with…me!_ I turned around and saw both Adam and Ali nodding theirs heads as if to say,_ Yes stupid, you heard right_. I smiled and galloped back to them. I was truly convinced that Clare would be back in my life, soon.

**Fitz' POV**

I was lighting a cigarette with some guys when I saw her. She was walking into the Dot on the other side of the street. I walked over to the Dot and leaned on the wall near the entrance, waiting ever so patiently for her to come out. When she did, I blocked her way. She was cute. "Hey cutie! What's your name?" She answered, "None of your business." "Oooh feisty! I like 'em like that. Say we go grab a drink?" "No thanks." She began pushing past me and I didn't try to stop her, I was obviously getting nowhere. I watched as she kept walking without even glancing behind.

I went inside and saw Bianca. I sat down next to her and propped my feet on the table. " So, I'm guessing she rejected you?" "Yeah, but it won't be this way for long." She snickered. "Well Bianca, what's her name?" "Looks like somebody didn't even get a name! It's Clare…. Edwards." I smirked at the name. "She smart?" Bianca replied, "Yeah, she's got a few advanced classes." _Clare Edwards, a smart girl._

**Adam's POV**

Ali and I smiled as Eli headed back to the bench. _Mission accomplished!_ Eli sat down between Ali and me and said, " So, what can I do to get Clare back?" Ali stood there for a few seconds then answered, " Talk to her." "That's a good idea, yeah, Eli just talk to her." Eli nodded and said, "What if she doesn't want to talk?" Ali smiled, "I'll make sure she's there wherever and whenever you're prepared to talk to her." I smiled and said, "Hopefully she'll listen to you." Eli hit my shoulder at that comment. _Eli's recovering alright! _

After Ali, Eli, and I talked for an hour or two, we all said goodbye. Ali had a movie date with Drew, so she needed to go get ready. Eli and I decided to go the Dot to celebrate. When we got there, we went inside and sat down at a table. Peter came up to us to order and said, "Eli?" Eli nodded and said, " Do I know you?" "No, we've never met. Name's Peter by the way. I know you because you made Clare, you know Clare Edwards, cry a lot here." _Dang it, Drew had warned me about Peter not liking Eli. _ "I know I did that to Clare, but I'm planning on asking for her forgiveness." "Good, but you better do it soon." When Peter left with our orders Eli smirked at me.

"Good to have you back Eli." Hopefully things would get better from here on out. Eli decided that he would wait until next week to tell her that he was sorry. I didn't know how he could possibly wait _**that**_ long.


	8. ch 8: Easily Forgiven?

**I'm so sorry I haven't update in such a long time! So much has been going on in my life since I started school. Drama,drama, and more drama. I hate drama and I hate rumors being about me. My best friend whom I consider my sister, well we just ain't getting a long anymore since she got a boyfriend. Funny what guys can do to girls. Well here's the next chapter and I hope you like it :) Reviews are loved and needed :)**

* * *

Easily Forgiven?

**Eli's POV**

"Ugh! I didn't know if I could last one more day without coming clean to Clare. In English class, Joey would try to put his arm around Clare's shoulder but would always catch him and tell him to keep his hands to himself. Heather had managed to get herself a boyfriend which was a relief to me. Although she still would try to flirt with every guy in sight.

I would try to catch Clare's eye in the hallway but she wouldn't even look my way. During lunch she would go to the library and probably do homework. Ali sat with Adam and me today to make sure we knew the plan. Ali texted Clare telling her to meet her in the park after school. I told them it would have to happen today since I wouldn't be able to wait another day. Ali got a text back and it said "ok." Instead to Ali being the one to meet Clare, I would. Adam would watch from a distance, which probably meant that Ali would too.

I was actually nervous about telling Clare why I had been ignoring her for the past 2 months. I even had a piece of paper that said exactly what I would say to her. I rehearsed it over and over again until I knew it by memory. I wasn't going to explain everything but not too little either. There would hopefully be other times where I could explain more in detail about **everything**.

Then school was over. I grabbed my books and went to stand beside Morty, waiting for Ali and Adam to hurry up. Clare was already at the park. Finally I saw Ali and Adam walking their way towards me. "I just texted Claire and she said she's already waiting at the park." "Then let's go!" We all got into Morty and sped off to the park. I went over the speed limit to get to the park. Adam and Ali talked the entire way while I tried to keep my thoughts about what I was going to say. My grip on the steering wheel became tighter and tighter when I saw how close we were to the park.

"Where is Clare exactly?" I asked Ali when we parked Morty. "Go straight then take your first left. That's where we usually meet." "Wish me luck." They both gave me thumbs up and shooed me away. I ran straight and took the first left. There was Clare! She had her back towards me and was listening to her iPod. I walked slowly to her and put my hands out in front of me and took her ear buds out of her ears. It didn't take long for her to realize she no longer was listening to music. She turned around with a smile on her face and then a shocked look appeared on her face, when she realized who she was facing. " E...Eli?" "Yes Clare, we need to talk."

**Ali's POV**

"C'mon Adam!" I put my index finger to my lips to silence him. "They're talking." We had followed Eli and hid behind some bushes; so we could see and hear them. Adam and I sat and listened. We heard Eli's voice saying sorry to Clare and her silence. "I'm so sorry Clare for what you saw me do 2 months ago. I was a jerk." He took Clare's hand in his. "Please forgive me." He waited for an answer but then Clare jerked her hand away from his and ran in one direction. Eli had his head and shoulders hung low.

I got out of the hiding place and ran after Clare. "Clare! Clare! Wait for me!" I had to stop have because I can't run in heels! Finally Clare slowed down and I looked to see we were on Clare's street. "Clare, Eli was trying to ask for your forgiveness." "What if I don't want it? Is he going to break my heart again? Clare broke down in tears and fell to the ground. She sat there with her legs curled up and her hands around her legs. I dropped down to my knees and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched at my hand resting on her shoulder so I removed it. It hurt to see how much pain my best friend was in. "No, he isn't" "How do you know that? Huh Ali?" _Clare was scared if falling in love. Even if she had already fallen hard. Hard in love. _After a few minutes, Clare got up and walked to her house. She unlocked to door and slammed it behind her, without looking back. I was done fighting her.

**Clare's POV  
**I walked away from Ali and walked up the steps of my house. I unlocked the door and slammed the door behind me. I had done to the park to meet Ali but Eli appeared. I hadn't seen his eyes that closely in so long. _Emerald green eyes staring at me._ Eli had taken a hold of my hand and asked for my forgiveness. I couldn't say anything so I just ran. Ran until Ali had caught up with me. I suppose Ali had set it all up with Eli.

I was in love with Eli but what if he was just playing with me? I had homework to do. _Just what I need to get my mind off of Eli. _ I got my English notebook out and turned to the page to see what I had to do. I had to write an essay about what confuses me. When I had 600 words, I re-read it and knew I was going to ask if I could read it in class tomorrow. I was satisfied with my work and continued onto other homework. It was 9 when I glanced at the clock. My mom still wasn't back from "work." I was starting to get worried and tried calling her cell. No answer. I headed to bed after several attempts of trying to call her. I wasn't hungry so I headed to bed. Turned off the light and stayed awake in bed, thinking.

The Next Day

I avoided Eli, Adam and Ali throughout the day. I wanted to talk to Eli but decided to wait until English class. When it was English time I got to the classroom right before the bell rang. I saw Eli in the way back and smiled to myself. My plan was working just right. "Does anybody want to read their essays?" looked around to see if there were any hands raised. I raised mine and she pointed at me. ", you may read your essay." She pointed to the front of my room as she made her way to the back of the room with her mug of coffee in her hand. I sighed before getting up and headed towards the front. I felt eyes on me as I made my way to the front.

I took a deep breath before reading. I looked at my paper and words began flowing out of my mouth.  
"Love confuses me. There are all different types of it. The one which you receive from your parents. They're always happy around you and tell you they love you. The kind that your parents should have for each other. The kind that you have towards a best friend; where you would do anything to please that friend. You would go to the ends of the earth to save them. The one that confuses me the most is one that creeps up on you. I've never been in love myself but can anyone really tell you what love is? People and movies say that love is like being in a land full of cotton candy or chocolate kisses. At first we don't even know what love is like. We can imagine it but when we're experiencing it, we might not even know it. So try to grasp it and hold onto it for as long as you can. For love is what confuses me the most. "The only pair of eyes I looked into was a certain pair of green eyes.

**Eli's POV**

I felt like such an idiot when Clare ran off after my sad attempt of trying to talk to her at the park. I had lost her. Adam tried helping in consoling me by taking me to the Dot but that didn't help. I said goodbye to him and headed home. I dragged myself to the couch and turned on the TV. and tried watching Star Trek. I was a big nerd when it came to Sci-Fi, especially old television shows. I was trying to keep my mind of Clare.

I thought about driving over to her house and climbing up to her window but decided not to. I didn't want to be rejected twice in one day, plus by the same girl. I felt bad for dragging Ali and Adam into the whole fiasco. I only hoped that Clare wouldn't be mad at Adam of Ali for what I had done. For English we had to write an essay about what is one of the things that confuses us the most. I debated on writing about Clare or just feelings. I decided to write about feelings.

After about 2 hours of typing out my essay, I was satisfied with my work. A four page essay that was sure to get me an "A." It probably didn't need to be 4 pages but like said, I was wordy. I checked my cell and saw that Ali and Adam had both tried to call me at least 20 times each. I called Ali back and she answered on the first ring. I told her how sorry I was for dragging her in the big fiasco and she said it was alright. She even made me laugh when she told me that she was actually kind of glad to be in some drama that wasn't about her.

She told me about Clare crying in front of her house. It made my heart break a little more to hear about the entire heart break I was causing Clare to have. I didn't want to see or hear Clare crying for me. I told Ali thanks and sorry again before saying that I need to call Adam too. Adam didn't answer after I tried calling him a couple of time. Drew answered Adam's phone and told me that Adam was taking a shower. I told Drew to tell Adam that I was sorry and thanks for all he had done for me. Drew told me he was also sorry about what had happened with Clare today and that maybe I should just give Clare some time.

I knew Drew was right and I thanked him too and then hung up. I was beat and decided to take a shower and then go to bed. While in the shower, I thought all about what had happened today. From Clare to where I was now. How could I have taken Clare for granted? If we could ever just be friends again, I would never take her for granted again.

The next day I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for another day of hell. I practically walked around school like a zombie. I didn't talk to either Adam or Ali. I wasn't in the mood to. When it came time for English, I made my way towards the class. Right before the bell rang, Clare came zooming in. She sat down immediately and then started the class. She asked if anyone would be so bold and read their essay. I was glad I had decided to sit in the back, since she wouldn't be looking my way. Apparently someone had raised their hand and had called on that person. made her way to the back while that person made their way to the front.

I looked up to see that Clare had decided to read her essay. I was a bit surprised since Clare didn't do great in front of crowds, especially if she was the center of attention. I sat up straight and listened to her sweet soft voice as words poured out of her mouth. She spoke about how love confused her. After she was done, she looked up and her piercing blue eyes went straight to mine. I knew we would have to talk, and soon.


	9. ch 9: ReOpening What was Forgotten

Sorry that I haven't updated anytime soon! I had somehow deleted the ch.9 off my computer and I had finals to study for.I wrote this after one final! Hope you enjoy it and i decided to post 2 chapters instead of just one :)

Review please :)

* * *

**Re-Opening what was forgotten**

**Clare's POV**

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest when I got done reading my essay. started clapping and then the rest of the class did. I started blushing as I made my way back to my seat. _I just hope Eli was listening. _While was calling someone else to read, I saw Eli sneak out of the classroom. I watched him sneak out and before he took off, he winked at me. I blushed when he did that. Ms. Dawes didn't even know he had left the class; she was too busy listening to the other essays. I wasn't even paying attention to whoever was speaking; the clock on the wall was going extremely slow today.

When the bell rang, it signaled that lunch had started. I went to my locker and got out my other books, Chemistry and Pre-Calculus. I saw a piece of paper fall out of my locker when I slammed it shut. I got on my knees to see whose it was and to my surprise saw my name on it. I grabbed it and opened it. It said…

_Blue Eyes, I loved your essay today in English.  
__We need to talk, so meet me by the big old oak tree in the park.  
__I'll be waiting for you at 12:30._

I knew it was from Eli but thoughts started going through my mind about the meeting that _could_ take place. I wasn't sure if I should go. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time, it was 12:10. I had 20 minutes to decide if I was going to go meet Eli. I grabbed my bag and hurried down the empty hallway. I hoped I wasn't making a mistake.

**Eli's POV**

As soon as Clare was done with her essay, I knew how I was going to get her back. I just had to get out of this class. I looked up and saw that was too busy with choosing another student to read their essay. I slowly and quietly got up; I looked over my shoulder to see Clare starring at me. I smirked at her and winked. She started blushing; _At least I still have that affect on her. _ I successfully got out of the class and went to Clare's locker. I shoved my note in, I figured it would fall out when she slammed her locker; her locker didn't always like to shut.

I ran out the front doors of the school, got into Morty, and sped away. I got to my house, ran inside and grabbed the stuff that I need. Got into Morty again with a smile on my face, I knew my plan would work. I went straight to the park and found the old big oak tree Clare loved. I set up everything and looked at my watch; it was already 12:20. I hoped Clare would come but only time would be able to tell.

**Clare's POV**

I sprinted the entire way to the park and was panting when I saw the oak tree. I cautiously walked up to the tree and saw a picnic basket on top of a picnic blanket with 2 candles lit. I gasped at the scene, it was truly beautiful. I looked around for Eli but didn't see him. I heard footsteps creep behind me and turned around to see Eli. He slowly made his way towards me but I beat him to it. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly. I guess Eli couldn't register what was going on; so I just kept on hugging him, no words spoken.

I finally let go of him and said excitedly, "Eli, did you do all of this by yourself?" He looked down at his shoes and sheepishly said, "Of course!" He grabbed my hand and brought me over to the picnic blanket. He motioned me to sit down, I did and he also. _I probably look like a fool just smiling at him!_ Eli started pouring some type of juice into two glasses and started speaking, "Clare, like I said before; I'm truly sorry." I nodded sympathetically. "I guess I just thought you wouldn't be able to take my past." He looked at the blanket and started playing with the hem. I inhaled and exhaled before I responded to what he said, "Eli, I can take it, remember we have forever. I don't need to know everything about you in one date. We can take it slow." I got up from where I was sitting and sat next to him. I kissed him on the cheek before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Clare." He whispered into my hair. I smiled after he said that. After a few minutes of sitting in happy silence; he opened the picnic basket and pulled out sugar cookies. I grabbed one from him and munched on it.

**Eli's POV**

I couldn't believe that Clare had come to the oak tree. I saw her face when she was admiring the picnic I had set up. I got behind her and she turned around. She immediately hugged me and I started hugging her back. I grabbed her hand and sat her down on the blanket while sitting directly in front of her. I poured some sparkling water into 2 cups and handed her one. I told her I was sorry and that I thought she wouldn't be able to take my past. She nodded and came and sat next to me but first kissing me on the cheek. She said we had forever and that there was no hurry. I was thankful for those words and got the sugar cookies out of the basket. I loved baking cookies and decided to bring some to share with her

I decided that it was as good as a time to tell her now. I sighed before telling her. "I do want to share a little of my past with you Clare." I nodded my head for him to go on. "I was abounded by my parents when I was just 5. I lived in an orphanage until I was 8. A couple with a boy; who was the same age as me. I went back to the orphanage a year later but that time, I escaped. I was tired of waiting for a couple to adopt me. I was on the streets for awhile until I was found by the couple that had adopted me. I was 11 when they found me. I was brought back into their home and re-encountered their son. We become buddies again before he started bullying me.

The parents thought I was a bad influence over their son, so they sent me to a friend of theirs when I was 13. I loved living in the man's house, he told me to call him Grandpa Joe. I loved hanging out with him, I actually learned about fixing cars with him. He gave me Morty when I was 15. We moved here due to him transferring to a new job. I want you to meet him someday but he's always traveling." I knew that there was more behind the story but for right now, all the basics should be told; not about what I did while I was on the streets.

I looked at Clare and saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She came and sat in my lap. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that Eli." I rubbed her back up and down while she calmed down. "It's ok Clare, it's a part of my past; I can't change that. That's why it's hard for me to get close to anyone. The closest person to me is Grandpa Joe but now you and Adam." I turned her heard around and looked into her clear crystal blue eyes.

We sat there for hours just talking about school and anything that bopped up in our minds. It was dusk by the time that we decided to go. We headed to the Dot to get something to eat for dinner. It had started raining by the time we got the Dot. I grabbed her hand and we ran inside laughing. People were starring at us when we got inside. Clare bowed her hand and walked over to a seat. I followed her and sat down opposite of her.

I ordered some black coffee while Clare ordered some hot chocolate. We heard the glass door open and say Adam, Drew, and Ali walk in. I waved at Adam to join us and he ushered Drew and Ali with him. Clare saw Ali and immediately got up and hugged her. While Ali and Clare chatted a bit, Drew, Adam, and I got something to eat. Ali and Clare joined us a few minutes later after catching up. Clare sat next to me while Drew and Ali sat next to each other with Adam on the outside. Clare grabbed my hand under the table and I squeezed hers. Clare spoke up, "Ali and Adam, I just want to say I'm sorry about running off the other day at the park. Ali thanks for being an amazing friend and running after me in those heels!" Ali and Adam both said no problem and asked if we were now going out. Clare and I looked at each other and I answered for both of us. "We are going out but nothing officially, yet."

We sat and talked for about 2 hours before saying we had to leave, since it was a school night. Clare and I got into Morty and drove to her house. When we got there, I turned Morty off and we sat there. "I wish this night didn't have to end." Clare said. I smirked and got out and went over to the passenger's side to open the door for her. I grabbed her hand to help her up. I walked her to the front door and we stood there, facing each other. I touched her cheek and she looked up. I kissed her on the cheek before whispering, "Someday, I'll be worthy to kiss you on the lips. You just wait and see Blue Eyes." I turned after saying that and made my way back to Morty. Clare waved goodbye and I drove off.

**Clare's POV**

Eli's words made me shiver. He was already worthy enough to kiss my lips but I knew that Eli wanted to take this relationship slow. I was thankfully for it, after what happened with K.C. I skipped into the house and saw that there was no one there. I saw a note taped to the front mirror by the door. It was from my mom and dad, said that they were taking a business trip and would be back sometime next week. I grabbed water from the fridge and ran up the stairs to my room.

I opened my Mac and logged on Skype. Ali had texted me before leaving the Dot that she would want the details of what happened between me and Eli today. I told her to get on Skype and wait for me to eventually get on. I saw Ali was on and sent her an invitation to start a video chat with me. While I waited for her to accept, I went to my iTunes and turned on some Taylor Swift. I put her music on shuffle and "Our Song" started playing. Ali accepted my video chat request and I watched as her face popped up on my screen. Then our conversation started about Eli and me.

Ali quickly said, "So Clare, tell me _everything _that went on between you and Eli today!" I laughed at how fascinated she was at Eli and my relationship. I told her about how I read my essay about how love confuses me and then how Eli snuck out of the classroom. Then how I found a note in my locker and it said to meet Eli at the big oak tree in the park. I followed my heart and ended up going to the tree. How I saw the beautiful set up of a picnic with candles lit. How Eli and I talked about our relationship and where it stands right now. I explained to her that Eli had told me a little of his past but I didn't tell her anything that he had said.

When I was finally done, Ali started squealing and laughing very loud. I heard the door open and heard Sav's voice. "Ali, seriously shut up! Who are you talking to anyways at 1 in the morning?" I started laughing and saw Sav's face come in the webcam. I waved and said hello. Sav saw that it was me and apologized. Then he turned back to Ali and said, "What did Clare say or do that has you laughing and squealing so loud?" "Well big brother, since you so rudely interrupted Clare's and my conversation, I shouldn't have to tell you." I rolled my eyes at what Ali said. Ali went on, "Since you asked semi nice, I guess I should tell you. Clare has a boyfriend now!"

Sav smiled into the webcam and congratulated me. He asked me, "So Edwards, who's the lucky guy? It better not be K.C. again." I smiled at how protective he was. Sav was like a big brother to me, especially when K.C. and I broke up. "It's not K.C. so don't worry Sav. It's a new junior named Eli." I saw Sav's eyebrows go up before saying, "Never would have put you and Eli together. Cool guy though. Well I'm going back to bed so good night Clare!" I watched as Sav disappeared and heard the door close behind him. I realized how tired I was too, so I said good night to Ali and logged off of Skype.

I got into bed and went to be right away, dreaming about Eli. Little did Clare know that in a another bed, some green-eyed guy was dreaming about her


	10. ch10: Seeing Him

**Seeing Him **

**11 Months later…**

**Eli's POV**

Life was going great; I had amazing friends, and the best girlfriend. I got out of Morty and opened the doors to Degrassi. I made my way to my locker and looked around for Clare, no sign of her yet. I got the books I need for 1st and 2nd period. I was looking for something else in my locker and heard a wolf whistle. I looked to my right and saw Clare walking up to me. Just looking at her made me feel mushy inside. I still couldn't believe that we had been together for 10 months. I couldn't fathom that a girl like Clare would actually want to be with me. I thought back to how I had finally asked Clare to be my girlfriend.

_ It had been a 1 month after I had spilt a little about my past. I think that after I had shared that with her we grew closer. We went on dates all the time, sometimes to the zoo, sometimes to the beach, but the most recent one had been to the O'Charley's restaurant. Adam and Ali knew we were talking our relationship slowly but I knew they were waiting for us to announce that we were dating. _

_ I knew that today was the day that I was going to ask her. I told her to be ready for our date a 6 and that it was a very casual date. I told only Adam that I was planning on asking her. He helped me get the whole date ready with some help from Drew and Ali. I just hoped that she wouldn't spill my plan to Clare. When it was 5:50, I was out the door and driving Morty to pick up Clare. _

_ When I rang the door bell, the door opened and out stepped Clare. She took my breath away. She was wearing a turquoise tank top with a casual white skirt that had a white string belt over the skirt. She had a light jean jacket over her tank top and had rainbows on. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. Then I walked her over to Morty's passenger seat and opened the door for her. I waited for her to climb in before shutting the door. I ran to the driver's seat and got in and started Morty. _

_ I grabbed her hand that was lying in her lap and asked if she was ready for our date. She replied yes and we talked the entire way. When we got there, I opened the door for her and lead her over to the place that Adam had set up for me. It was a blanket and a telescope. I knew how much she loved star gazing. When she saw the telescope she dropped my hand and ran over to the telescope. She touched it and then timidly asked, Could I look in it?"_

_ I smiled and said yes. She leaned over and looked in the telescope. I crept up behind her and put both my hands around her waist. She reacted to my touch but kept looking at the stars through the telescope. After watching Clare look through the telescope for a while, she turned around and faced me. She put her arms around me and said, "Thank you Eli. I love this date." I smiled lovingly at her and then knew it was the right time to ask her. "Clare, I know it's only been a month but would you be my girlfriend?" _

_ She looked up at me and shouted yes. I leaned in and she did to. I saw her close her eyes and I closed mine too. Our lips touched and it was truly amazing. After that kiss, I grabbed her in my arms; her back towards my chest while I wrapped my hands across her shoulders. Her chin rested on my hands and she touched my hands with her. I unwrapped myself from her and started walking towards the ledge of the hill. It had a wooden fence around it and I cupped my hands to my lips before turning around to see a confused Clare. I smiled at her before turning back around and shouted, "Clare Edwards is my girlfriend!" _

_ I heard Clare laugh behind me and then run up beside me. She cupped her hands to her lips and shouted, "Eli Goldsworthy is my boyfriend!" I put my hand on her shoulder and grabbed her so she would be closer to me. We watched the city lights and the stars shinning down on us…._

I smiled and laughed at the memory of that amazing date. I shut my locker door to see Clare leaning against her locker. She looked at me confused and said, "Um hi Eli, What's got you laughing this early in the morning?" I kissed her hand and said, "Just remembering the date where I asked you to be my girlfriend, that's all." Clare's face lit up when I said that, I knew that was one of the most memorable dates.

The bell rang so Clare and I went separate directions for our 1st periods. I had Calculus with Adam while Clare had AP History with Ali. I sat down next to Adam and then the teacher stated teaching a new lesson. Adam was looking out the window daydreaming about who knows what while my thoughts were thinking about Clare. I tapped Adam on the shoulder and said, "Dude, whatcha thinking about?" Adam shook his head a few times and turned red before answering.

"A girl named Kylie. She's in my art class and is new. I met her a few months ago." I smirked and said, "So grasshopper has a crush." Adam smacked my shoulder before turning back to the desk to try to get some of the math assignment done. I would have to tell Clare so we could try to set Adam up on a date with this Kylie girl.

**Adam's POV**

I looked out the window at the beginning of Calculus to think about Kylie. I had met her a few months back in art class. She looked to paint and sketch nature; preferably animals. I had accidently knocked over her paints one time before class had ended. I was in a rush to go help Drew fix up a date place for Ali. I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over some idiot's shoes and ended up falling beside a paint stand.

The pain fell on top of me and getting me covered in paint in the process. I saw a girl get up and kneel beside me. She grabbed the paint bottles and kept saying she was sorry. She helped me to my feet and I said that I was sorry. I should've been looking where I was going or really walking in the first place. Then we started laughing about it and we started to clean up the mess that I had made.

Ever since that incident, we've become good friends. I loved going to art class just to see her. She had these green orbs for eyes that I loved starring into. I ended up telling Eli about her but knew that he would keep my crush a secret. He had become a mushy lovey-dovey person thanks to Clare but I respected her. Eli and I would still have a guy's night every week, and I was thankful for that. Clare made sure that we had a guy's night every week. She didn't want to take up Eli too much.

**Clare's POV**

I was sitting down at a random lunch table with Ali just catching up. We hadn't seen a lot of each other but decided that we should go bowling sometime, a double date. I heard my voicing being called and looked around to see where it was being called from. I saw Eli frantically running to the lunch table while running into people. People starred at him as he made his way to us. When he made it to us, he was panting heavily. Ali and I waited for him to stop panting and tell us whatever he needed to run to us about.

The first thing that came out of Eli's mouth was, "Adam…loves…." He continued to pant and Ali and I were now really confused. "Eli, calm down and tell us. What's wrong with Adam?" Eli stopped panting frantically and said calmly, "Adam likes a girl." Ali and I started squealing and then Ali said, "Oh! We totally have to set him up on a date!" I nodded my head while Ali and Eli both smiled. I asked, "Um Eli, who does he like though?" "Oh right, some girl in his art class named Kylie." I nodded my heard while trying to think if I'd ever run into her. Then it hit me! "I know exactly who that is. She's really nice and pretty."

Eli and Ali looked at me and of course they wanted to know who this Kylie was. I looked around at the lunch room and I pointed at a girl. She had brown hair with green eyes. She was sitting alone and reading a book. She would glance up every once and awhile to see what everyone was talking about in the cafeteria. Eli and Ali both said ok and then they started walking towards her.

I grabbed my bag and hurried after them. The three of us walked to Kylie's table and Eli spoke up when we got over to the table. "Excuse me Kylie but can we sit here?" He asked kindly. Kylie put the book down and smiled at us. She nodded her head and we all sat down. I said, "Hi Kylie, I'm Clare, this is Eli, and that's Ali." We waved at her and then she spoke, "Well it's nice to know that there are actually nice people here and also normal people!" We laughed at that comment.

We talked all during lunch and we told her that we were going bowling this afternoon and that she was invited. She agreed to it and we told her the direction and time to meet us there. As the bell rang, I told her that Adam was also going to and she smiled a big smile at the mention of his name.

When Eli and I arrived in the English classroom, we saw Adam motion for us to join him in the back. We walked back there and sat down beside Adam, with me in the middle. We were a group due to the class being an odd number since Adam's partner had moved away and transferred. Eli told Adam about our plans of going bowling around 6 and that Ali and Drew would be go too. Adam happily agreed to go with us!

**4 Hours Later**

**Eli's POV**

After I had picked up Adam and Drew, I made my way downtown to the bowling alley. Clare, Ali, and Kylie were already down there and waiting for us. I had told Drew about the plan and he liked it. I couldn't wait to see Adam's face when he saw Kylie with the girls. Now he wouldn't be the 5 wheel. I sped down the highway to the bowling alley. When I had parked, we all got out and barged into the alley. We looked around for the girls and then found them sitting around a table and laughing.

I motioned for Drew and Adam to follow me. I snuck behind Clare and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned around to see my face and smiled. Drew did the same thing with Ali. Adam's mouth had dropped when he saw Kylie sitting with Ali and Clare. Kylie waved at him and said, "Hey Adam!" Adam couldn't speak for a few seconds and we all laughed at finally stuttered out, "H…..hi K…..Kylie! What are you doing here?" She replied, "Oh I met Clare, Ali, and Eli today during lunch and they invited me to come bowling with you guys. You don't mind right?" Adam immediately shook his head while Kylie smiled. Drew and I smiled at each other while Clare and Ali winked at each other.

We got up and went to a spot further down the alley to start bowling. We divided up into teams, the couples. We knew that it would be easier for us if we just did that. After an hour into the game, Clare and I were winning by a few points. Adam and Kylie were behind us with Drew and Ali in third place. I needed something to drink so I excused myself from the gang. Clare decided to go with me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. We got to the mini restaurant and ordered 6 cokes. I smiled back at Clare and kissed her quickly. When I grabbed the 6 cokes from the waiter who worked there, I saw who it was. I hadn't seen him in 6 years but I could recognize him from anywhere. I froze after taking the drinks and so did he. I turned around with my back facing him and went back to Clare. I grabbed her hand and tried to forget what had just happened.

We finished the bowling game with Clare and I winning. I kissed her in front of our friends as our victory kiss. We walked out of the bowling alley all laughing and having a good time. Kylie and Adam exchanged numbers and then Kylie got into her car and drove off. I dropped off Drew, Adam, and Ali at her house while I drove Clare back home.

It had been a long Friday night but it was worth it all. The whole setting up Adam and Kylie. I walked Clare to the front door and kissed her goodnight, telling her that I would see her in my dreams. She giggled at how sappy I was being tonight. She waved good bye as I drove off.


	11. Note

Hi Folks !  
So as you can see I haven't exactly updated Baby Blue Eyes and I don't think I plan to for a while. I have lost interest in the story and that really upsets me but I have moved on to another story. It's a Eli/Clare story called Murder's Red Mark. I Would love it if you would take some time to read what I have so far and I plan/hope to stick with the story. Thanks and sorry again !

-MMurray978


End file.
